Voelen
Overview =Setting= ... =Basic Grammar= Alphabet The Voelen alphabet consists of 34 letters, although c, j and w are used very rarely, usually in loan words. a ä b c ć d e ë f g h ı j k l л m n o ö p q r s ś t u ü v w x y z ź Vowels The Voelen alphabet consists of 9 vowel letters. These are a, ä, e, ë, ı, o, ö, u & ü. The letters with diaereses: ä, ö, and ü represent long sounds, whereas ë'' represents a very short reduced vowel, like the ''a in about. Whereas the I'' is officially supposed to be dotless, a dotted I is acceptable when using systems that do not support it. The pronunciation is as this, with their nearest English equivalent: *'a''' - a''' as in c'a't. *ä''' - a''' as in c'a'''r. *'e - e''' as in 'e'gg. *ë''' - a''' as in 'a'bout. *ı''' - i''' as in b'i'n, or '''ea as in b'ea'n. *'o' - aw as in r'aw'. *'ö' - there is no direct English equivalent, but is similar to the ir in b'ir'd, said with rounded lips. *'u' - u''' as in p'u't, or (rarely) the '''o as in w'o'''nder. *'ü''' - ue as in bl'ue'. Consonants There are 25 consonants in the greater alphabet, although two of them (j & w) are not used in regular writing, only in the occasional loanword. The pronunciations of the 23 regular consonants is as follows, with their nearest English equivalent. *'b' - b''' as in 'b'in. *'''c - ck as in ba'ck'. *'ć' - ch as in ch'eese. *'d - d''' as in 'd'og. *'''f - f''' as in 'f'inger, or '''v as in gra'v'''e. *'g''' - g''' as in 'g'arden. *'''h - h''' as in 'h'ello, or '''ch as in Scottish lo'ch'. *'k' - c''' as in 'c'ar. *'''l - l''' as in 'l'emon. *л''' - no direct English equivalent, but similar to the li in Mi'lli'on. *'m' - m''' as in 'm'ouse. *'''n - n''' as in 'n'ice. *'''p - p''' as in 'p'aper. *'''q - k''' as in sa'''ck, or ty as in the name Ka'ty'a. *'r' - r''' as in 'r'ice. *'''s - s''' as in 's'ix. *ś''' - sh as in a'sh'. *'t' - t''' as in 't'ap, or '''d as in ba'd'. *'v' - v''' as in 'v'an. *'''x - x''' as in si'''x. *'y' - y''' as in 'y'es. *'''z - z''' as in 'z'ebra. *ź''' - s''' as in plea's'''ure. The letter c is used so infrequently in native words that it is sometimes left out of the greater alphabet with j and w. Nouns Nouns in Voelen come in pure, indefinite or definite forms, and in plural or singular. As such, there is no need for the indefinite or definite articles (such as ''a and the in English). Indefinite & Definite To write a noun in its indefinite form, you add the suffix ''-är'' to its pure form. For example, the noun öleл in its pure form means "table". However, when you add ''-är'' to the end of it, it becomes öleлär, meaning "a table". To write a noun in its definite form (English "the"), you add the suffix ''-van'' to its pure form. Take the noun öleл again for example, in its pure form means "table", but adding the suffix ''-van'' to the end of it, it becomes öleлvan meaning "the table". Plural To make a singular noun into a plural, you add ''-n'' or ''-en'' to the end of the noun. For example, öleл means "table", and "öleлen" means "tables". As said above, to write a noun in it's definite form, you add the suffix ''-van'', this is the same for plurals. So "öleлen" (tables) becomes "öleлenvan" (the tables). Though this can seem very confusing at first, it is actually fairly simple. All nouns follow this rule. Possession If you want to demonstrate possession, you add a suffix to the end of the possessor's name. For words ending in a vowel, you add the suffix ''-tot'', and for words ending in a consonant, you add the suffix ''-ot''. So for example: "y'''ot öleл" means "my table", and "Jane'tot' öleл" means "Jane's table". Adjectives Adjectives in Voelen come several forms, for example take kıläl meaning "ugly". The Voelen equivalent to "is" is ''-ur'', a suffix added to the end of the noun the adjective is describing. So for example, "he is ugly" is written as hur kıläl, "the table is nice" is written öleлvanur bınal. However, if you wanted to write "the nice table", the situation is completely different. The noun comes first: "öleлvan" meaning "the table", then the connective word "y", and finally the adjective "bınal". So the complete sentence is "öleлvan y bınal" "the nice table". To exaggerate an adjective (the equivalent to changing "ugly" to "uglier"), you add the suffix ''-öz'', so uglier is written kılälöz. To write it in its superlative, ("ugly" to "ugliest"), you add the suffix ''-güś'', so "ugliest" is written kılälgüś. The equivalent of English "very" is added as a suffix in Voelen, ''-ötox'', so "very ugly" is written kılälötox. Verbs Verbs are written in several forms, however the suffixes added are similar (in use, not appearance) to those in English. If the word ends in a vowel, the final vowel is dropped and replaced with the suffix, if it ends in a consonant, the suffix is added as it is. Take the verb vözvë meaning "ask". *Adding the suffix ''-al'' (and dropping the final vowel) moves it into the past tense, so vözval means "asked". *Adding the suffix ''-ul'' (and dropping the final vowel) moves it into an infinitive, so vözvul means "asks". *Adding the suffix ''-uıı'' (and dropping the final vowel) changes it into the present tense, so vözvuıı means "asking". *Adding the suffix ''-el'' (and dropping the final vowel) moves it into the future tense, so vözvel means "will ask". =Dictionary= a ä b c ć d e ë f g h ı j k l л m n o ö p q r s ś t u ü v w x y z ź *'ävaq' with *'ban' in *'domıqılän' equal *'domıqılänśuлë' equality pl.domıqılänśuлen def.domıqılänśuлëvan indef.domıqılänśuлär *'dosuлuı' right (entitlement) pl.dosuлuın also: pır *'gë' they, them *'gur' they are also: gë *'gyot' theirs *'ırıskäpë' free (not trapped, not in captivity) *'karaul' reason (noun) pl.karaulen *'kıraul' to reason (adj.) *'konśent' conscious *'konśentsë' conscience pl.konśentsen *'köörл' should *'mesaul' to endow, to give money *'mesaulmesq' endowment pl.mesaulmesqen *'nılë' human, person, human being pl.nılen *'nolaul' birth pl.nolaulen *'nuxävaq' without [nux no, not + ävaq with] *'nuxkonśent' unconscious *'nuxköörл' should not *'ośıq' and (see also: ut) *'pır' right (entitlement) pl.pıren also: dosuлuı *'qau' what? (interrogative) *'rınguäлun' to act (adj.) *'rınguäлunav' act (noun) pl.rınguäлunaven *'totalë' all, in total =Numbers= Hi, Excuse me because I asking you for my demand (numbers from your conlang(s)) in this page. I think to send my message on your e-mail. But nowhere I didn't see information about your e-mail. First introduce: My name is Janko. I'm collecting numbers from various systems in different languages. You can found information about my self and my work on: http://janko.gorenc.googlepages.com/home http://janko.gorenc.googlepages.com/collectionnumbers Please you tell me if you'll have numbers in Voelen, or from your others conlang(s) in future! Could you please send me numbers from 1 to 10 (as in English: 1 –one, 2 – two, 3 – three,…) in Voelen on this page or my e-mail address: j_gorenc@yahoo.com Please you delete my text with your thread when I'll have numbers. Thank you for your help! I wish you a lot of success at your work! JANKO GORENC =Example text= Universal Declaration of Human Rights (Article 1) All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood. Totaлë nılenur nolaulal ırıskäpë ośıq domıqılän ban domäleq ośıq pıren. Gur mesaulal ävaq kıraul ośıq konśentsë ośıq köörл rınguäлun perıımı eroläś ban opıänär där fretkaumë. The Lord's Prayer Our Father in heaven, Hallowed be your name, Your kingdom come, Your will be done, on earth as in heaven. Give us today our daily bread. Forgive us our sins As we forgive our own debtors. And lead us not into temptation, But deliver us from evil. For the kingdom, The power, and the glory are yours, forever. Amen. Nyur pvetrë ban hevranë, Haлal ebv vyot nämë, Vyot royamë akлest, Vyot ebv dvedel, äv gaıa del ban hevranë. Täg në azaräzyë nyot pannaś y zyeлeq. Arıdśkë në nyot värśen Del në arıdśkë në śen pvedaur. Ośıq denneıë në nux ban pınıt temptatśćon, Dann deźınq në pentrë galgë. Pär royamvan, Korrvan, ośıq pärbvanur vyot, etöneл. Amen. Category:Languages